


And Lights Will Always Guide You Home

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, re-post from 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: „I missed you“, he tells her softly and she can’t stop the tears from falling.She’s done fighting.





	And Lights Will Always Guide You Home

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**And Lights Will Always Guide You Home  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

When it’s over-

_(and Red John is dead and gone)-_

_(buried six feet under ground)-_

he just disappears.

She always knew this day would come-

_(he told her right from the start)-_

but it hurts anyway.

(More than she dares to admit).

.

She keeps looking for him-

_(even when she promised him she wouldn’t)-_

still trying to save him-

_(even when he doesn’t want her to)._

.

She tries to remember his smile,

_(tries to remember his voice)-_

tries to remember his hand softly holding hers-

_(out there in the desert)._

(She should have told him a long time ago). _  
_

.

She blames herself-

_(for losing him)-_

for the fact that she still couldn`t save him in the end. _  
_

.

She sees him again at a weeding-

_(Chos)._

She’s sitting in the dark- _  
_

_(alone)-  
_

listening to the music from afar- _  
_

_(when he shows up on the bench right beside her).  
_

_.  
_

_„I missed you“,  
_

_(he tells her softly)-  
_

and she can’t stop the tears from falling.

_(She’s done fighting)._

.

He stays with her the whole night-

_(kissing her)-_

holding her gently into his arms-

_(making love)-_

until the morning comes.

When she wakes up-

he’s already gone.

.

When they meet again,

_(they are at a funeral)-_

_(Virgils)-_

and he’s the one holding her hand this time.

_„Please stay,“_

she begs him-

_(later that night)-_

when she’s curled up against him.

„I can’t“,

_(he tells her softly)-_

with tears glistening in his eyes.

.

They meet again,

_(three time’s the charm)-_

on a christening.

_(Bens twin sisters)._

And she’s surprised he shows up in the first place- _  
_

_(but he just pulls her close against him)-  
_

kissing her deeply- _  
_

_(holding her in his arms the whole night)._

_„I won`t come back,“  
_

he tells her in the morning _._

_(This time not looking back).  
_

.

She leaves town a couple of days later,

(there’s no reason to stay)-

_(without a text)-_

without a word.

_(It’s better that way.)_

And she’s not sure what to say anyway.

.

She goes back to Chicago,

_(it’s strange)-_

_(but in the end)-_

it’s the only place she wants to go.

.

It’s Christmas Eve,

_(ten months later)-_

when he shows up on her doorstep. _  
_

She’s not surprised, _  
_

_(she always knew he would come back one day)-  
_

but he is- _  
_

_(when he gets a look at the bundle of joy in her arms).  
_

_.  
_

_„Took you long enough,“_

_(_ she tells him with a smile)- _  
_

placing their son softly into his arms. _  
_

_(Welcome home)._

.

It’s in the middle of the night- _  
_

_(and she’s lying right beside him)-_

his hand softly holding hers- _  
_

_(their little boy peacefully sleeping between them)-_

when it finally starts to snow.

.

She’s looking out of her window,

and up into the sky-

_(watching a million stars falling down to earth)-_

certain-

_(that in the end)-_

lights will always guide him home where he belongs. _  
_

**_.  
_ **

**_._ **


End file.
